The Son of Neptune
by Primazombie
Summary: This is my version of The Son of Neptune. I bet you've heard that a million times. Well, still read it. Its got some puppy love!I f you don't like puppies there will be some kitty love later on. Rated T just in case. Enjoy the story!


I pressed my face on the cold glass window, for the millionth time, as I waited inside for my mom. She was was late for the third time this week. My soccer coach wasn't very happy because she had to wait for me to leave before she could leave. I smiled at her trying to lift her spirits, but she just glared at me so I turned away. (she doesn't really like me.) She went into her office leaving me alone in the waiting room. (so I thought) With the corner of my eye I saw a shadowy figure, but I thought it was nothing. I press my ear against the office door to make sure shes gone. I hear some whispers, but I'm sure it's nothing.

I walk dramatically to the center of the room and dance as a hum my favorite song. I like soccer but we barely ever play in the sun. I'd rather be in musical theater or dance class. I scurried towards the shiny glass door and scanned the parking lot finally finding my moms black minivan. I hopped over to the office door when I hear yelling.

"She is a halfblood! I can smell it, can't you?' said my soccer coach.

"Patience, wait one more day then we can make our move." answered a mysterious mans voice.

"No! I can't take it any more! If you won't help me I will do it myself!" replied my angry coach.

I backed away slowly thinking _me a halfblood what she is CRAZY!_ A voice in my head kept telling me to run but I didn't listen I just kept backing away slowly. My heart was pounding in my chest... The door slammed into the wall and opened fully revealing my coach.

She snickered. "You'll be dead in a minute HALFBLOOD!" my coach shouted angrily at me.

"Um.. huh? HALF WHAT?" I replied confused. My coaches eyes turned beady red.

"It's time halfblood... time for you to DIE!" She yelled and ran towards me. I felt for something in my pocket and found a dice. _What do I do with this?_ I thought. I figured I was toast so I imagined some butter to go on me. (The only thing I could think at a moment like this) Then I heard someone yell: "Roll the dice!"

I rolled the dice and it landed on two. A second later a sword lay in front of me on the floor. I picked it up and all of a sudden my coach shifted in to some sort of monster. She was covered in scales and had to slither because she had no legs. My eyes grew wide. So far my day was very unusual. 1. my coach is trying to kill me. 2. She's a monster 3. I have a SWORD! I looked In the corner and saw the shadowy figure was Jill my classmate.

"Jill what are you doing here?" I asked. She took off her pants and her shoes.

"You're half goat?" I ask again. Jill didn't say anything. She just pointed at my killer coach. I turn around and gulp down my breath.

Coach slithered her way until we were face to face. Coach tried to bite me but I slashed my sword, but she ducked. I ran over to Jill and the monster snake followed me. Then with all my might I stabbed it in the chest. "POOF!"

"She just disappeared! I just slayed a monster and it was a piece of cake! That is because once I was in a musical play in 4th grade. I was a monster slayer." I said proudly.

"Nice now lets get going." Jill replied.

"Wait." I said.

I walked over to the office. The mysterious man was gone. "Oh never mind the man is gone." I told Jill.

Jill started walking out and I followed her. I could see her light blonde short and curly hair bounce up as we walked. Jill had her pants and shoes in her hands. My mom looked at Jill and nodded. As we got in the car I sat in the front next to my mom and Jill sat in the back seat. "Honey you know when I said daddy left us when you were little?" my mom asked me as she drove us out of the drive way. "Yeah but-" I started. I guess this sort of made sense. Monsters like in Greek Mythology and halfblood could mean half God half normal human. I did a play about this in school in 3rd grade. He left my mom and I because he is a God. He couldn't stay with us.

"Well Jane sweetie he's a Greek God. I know you probably think-" I cut her off."Actually it's not that weird." I said.

"You're a demigod so now you have to go to Camp Halfblood. There are tons of people like you there." my mom tried to say casually.

"That doesn't really sound exciting." I said

" It will be don't worry." mom said. There was 2 minutes of silence. When I started thinking _Who is my dad?_

"Hey mom who is my dad?" I asked

" Really I-I-I don't know he didn't tell me. He said it was for my own good." my mom said sadly. A normal person would think that is a crazy answer but i saw it coming.

"Okay we have to get you to camp as soon as possible. I packed your bags. Not everything is there but I will find a way to send you them later." she said

"Um sure..." I answered still not liking the idea of camp.

"Also monsters will be looking for you Jane. You are a halfblood so be careful. got it?" my mom asked.

"Yes mom." I replied.

"Guys you might want to drive faster another monster is coming."Jill finally said.

"What?" I ask and look in the review mirror. There I see a monster with yellowish green skin. It had five horns on its head and a few more on its body. Its two eyes were as black as a black whole. I looked into its eyes closely and was frightened.

"You have to jump out with me and grab your back pack too." Jill told me.

"No I am not leaving my mom. She could die!" I yelped with fear.

"You have to its for your own good. Trust Jill because I do." my mother said I nodded and turned to Jill. Jill grabbed me and together we jumped out the window. If you would of told me yesterday that this would happen I would call you crazy. My mom told me to trust Jill. Okay I trust Jill now. I wondered if that was the last time I'd see my mom. Jill and I ran through a forest.

"What-Where-Who?" I couldn't seem to spit the words out.

"I am looking for a source of water. My friends the water nymphs could help us get to camp halfblood." Jill said

"Oh great nymphs." I whispered to myself. I was still partly confused.

"I can't believe I forgot! Give me your phone. You can't make any calls. It attracts monsters." Jill told me.

"Okay fine here." I replied and handed Jill my royal purple phone. She stuffed my phone in her bag. I stopped and sighed.

"Whats wrong?" Jill asked sympathetically.

"Honestly I'm kinda of tired we've been walking for about an hour now." I told Jill

"Okay then we'll rest here. You'll sleep and I'll keep watch." Jill told me. I thought Jill and I should get to know each other, but for now that would have to wait. Every thing was different for me, Jane the twelve year old girl going a camp. A camp for demigods only. People like me. No normal people. I just hoped my mom was okay and that I'd make new friends at camp. I decided to get some rest because this was my idea. Then I fell asleep.

_I was dreaming that my mother was trapped. I couldn't move. It felt like my feet were glued to the ground. My mom shouted but no one answered. I tried to shout back but it seemed like I was invisible. A monster came out of a wall. I couldn't believe who it was. My soccer coach! My soccer coach had my mom trapped in a dark and damp cave with no windows. After about a minute another figure came out of the wall. He was wearing all black. His back was hunched but I couldn't see his face very good. _

_They whispered to each other. "You fool I told you to wait one more day!" the mysterious man said. "I'm sorry master but it seemed so easy. The girl had no training!" my coach said. "You should never under estimate a demigod. Who knows what they can do." scolded the man. "At least we've captured her mother. She is good bait for the girl." coach told his master. "Our mistress shall be pleased and disappointed." the mysterious man said. My mothers eyes grew wide. She yelled but the monsters just laughed._

My dream faded. I woke up feeling sad and scared. It was just a dream. Right? It just seemed so real. Now I had some trouble believing that. My mom seemed really scared of the man in black. That was the person my soccer coach was talking to in her office. I had to tell Jill. I had to find her. I just needed to know my mom was okay. Just to be on the safe side._  
><em>


End file.
